


Please don't stop the music

by Fuck___it



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Song Lyrics, Why Did I Write This?, barry and Len are so domestic tho, craziness, nightclubs, not quite smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-22 16:45:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuck___it/pseuds/Fuck___it
Summary: "Do you want to dance with me?” Barry spoke into his ear, low and almost husky.Len considered it for a moment before smirking and nodding. Already blaming it on the alcohol.  So they danced. The music changed to a song he recognized. Don't stop the music. He didn't know the artist. After all he didn't listen to nightclub music that much. But Barry seemed to know, the way he was singing along. Of course Len couldn't hear him sing, but he noticed his mouth moving in time to the lyrics. Len couldn't help but watch the way Barry gracefully moved his body, like he was made for dancing.





	1. What goes on between us no one has to know

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! A dance club au no one asked for! Pls be nice it's the first fic I've posted on AO3 I know it sucks

The sound of heavy bass pumping through the speakers reverberated in lens chest, it was almost too much. The loud music, the excess of moving bodies, the pulsing lights. All of it giving him a killer headache. But the drink it his hand proved good enough to soothe his nerves, to the point where he almost didn't resist when Lisa asked him to go dance with her so she wasn't alone. Almost. He still put up a fight, there was no way in hell he would enjoy the stupid ‘dancing’ milliennials did. It wasn't even dancing, it was practically having sex with your clothes on. But eventually he gave in, after all he didn't want some creep hitting on his sister. Technically he didn't have to touch anyone either, who knew what sweaty germs these people carried.

As he was pulled through the mass of people he felt his chest tighten and his breath quicken. The social anxiety of being around so many people almost made him turn back, until he remembered 99% of these people were drunk and weren't even paying attention to him. Despite that he couldn't help his eyes from wandering around the place, looking for exits. But what caught his eye was Barry Allen himself. What was he doing here? Was the kid even old enough to get in? Then he remembered Barry telling him on multiple occasions he was in fact 26 and practically an adult by now. That certainly didn't stop Len from calling him kid, his baby face belied his true age. Besides, poking fun at him was Lens favorite pastime.

Barry immediately made eye contact with him when he saw the older man walking past though. Damn, nothing gets passed those calculating eyes of his. Although he was a ‘hero’ Len always noticed the way he took in every little detail as if he was casing the place. Except this time he wasn't looking for exits, he was probably looking for a suitable female to dance with. Or male, Len wasnt too sure what his preference was. The kid seemed to be more than just whitewash black and white. No, he had a depth to him Len found attractively intriguing. He couldn't lie, Barry Allen was his favorite mystery. Apparently Barry found what he wanted, because suddenly Len felt someone entangled their fingers with his. He knew it was Barry. No one else would do that, especially not in a place like this.

It was almost endearing the way the brunette held his hand first to warn Len he was there. Len looked up at him, staring into his emerald eyes that conveyed all his emotions effortlessly. Right now, his pupils were dilated, either from the low light or too much alcohol…of course there was always the chance it was from arousal as well. But Len highly doubted the kid was attracted to him. He noticed Barry’s lips moving but he couldn't hear what he was saying over the loud music. Barry must've noticed Len staring back at him blankly so he leaned in until his lips almost brushed over the other mans ears. Len did **not** shiver. He didn’t. At least he would say he didn't if any one noticed and tried to say something about it.

“Do you want to dance with me?” Barry spoke into his ear, low and almost husky.

Len considered it for a moment before smirking and nodding. Already blaming it on the alcohol. So they danced. The music changed to a song he recognized. Don't stop the music. He didn't know the artist. After all he didn't listen to nightclub music that much. But Barry seemed to know, the way he was singing along. Of course Len couldn't hear him sing, but he noticed his mouth moving in time to the lyrics. Len couldn't help but watch the way Barry gracefully moved his body, like he was made for dancing. Even if it was just moving to a beat instead of choreographed dance moves. Barry got closer to Len, almost grinding against him. He looked like he wanted to, the way he bit his lip and flicked his eyes along lens body.

So Len grabbed him by the waist and pulled him closer. Barry instantly reacted, letting his hands find lens hips. They moved against each other like that. Len couldn't keep up with the bombardment of stimulant. The music was too loud, yeah that was it. It wasn't because Barry was grinding against him and moving his hands all over lens body. Everyone else melted away. They didn't matter, what mattered was how amazingly gorgeous Barry looked with blue and purple lights illuminating his face. The sheen of sweat making his face glow. His body felt firm under lens hands, of course he'd be ripped. Of course, because why wouldn't he be. Len didn't even realize how aroused he was until Barry lightly brushed his lips against lens neck. He was so close, Len could easily close the distance and kiss him if he wanted to. But did he want to?

Yes, he definitely wanted to. So he did. That kiss was like a catalyst. Barry kissed back eagerly and pressed closer to Len, almost moaning into his mouth. Len broke the kiss and dragged Barry off the dance floor. He looked around for a minute, feeling the bathroom would be too cliche to drag Barry into and have his wicked way with him. So he led Barry to the door in the back leading to the ally. Barry tried to push him against the wall and kiss his neck but Len stopped him.

“Slow down there scarlet, we're going to my car.” Len spoke softly into Barry's ear.

“Or I could bring you to my apartment~” Barry smirked. “The perks of being a speedster”

“Tempting, but are you really comfortable with me knowing your address?” Len asked skeptically, watching the gears turn in Barry's head.

“You wouldn't see the address. You probably wouldn't even be able to figure out the direction.”

“What about when I leave?” Len smirked, of course the kid hadn't thought about that. “How about you bring me to one of my safehouses. No one would care if either of us knew where it was.”

“Alright fine, just give me an address and I can run there, I don't feel comfortable letting you drive.”

“I wouldn't have anyways. Besides Lisa's gotta get home somehow.”

Barry chuckled and picked Len up bridal style. “Where to princess?”

Len glared daggers at him. “ _Princess_ is a bit too far don't you think scarlet?”

Barry just laughed and ran to the location Len gave him.


	2. Do you know what you started

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I continued it, I apologize for the lack of smut

Len wasn't sure if it was the alcohol, or his unavoidable attraction to Barry Allen, but somehow he found himself wrapped up in the sheets with one Scarlet Speedster. The night had started poorly, but the end was satisfying. Very satisfying. What started as dancing in a heady nightclub transpired to Len taking Barry home. As close to home as home could be anyways. After all, Barry was still his nemesis, whether he's having sex with the man or not. The safehouse he'd told Barry to go to was one of the better ones, the master bedroom had a king bed with a memory foam mattress. Lisa had insisted at least one of the houses was comfortable, especially if they were staying there for long.

So that's how he ended up laying next to the speedster with a thin layer of sheets barely covering their naked bodies. Barry had his body curled around Len and his head resting against the mans chest. Len could tell Barry was asleep, his breathing had slowed to a relaxed pace and his eyelids were closed. Nonetheless he was still tracing circles into lens hip. Len had his arm around the kid and he ran his fingers through Barry's soft brunette hair. Barry signed contently and stilled his fingers, finally slipping into a deeper sleep.

As much as Len wanted to stay here and cuddle Barry, he knew he couldn't. He couldn't get attached. This was nothing more than a fluke, it would never happen again. Nothing more than a one night stand. A one night stand with the flash, who knew central city's hero would be so good in bed?

Len shrugged off that train of thought and carefully extracted himself from Barry's grip on him. The least he could do was make the kid breakfast. But before he slipped out the door he looked back at Barry. He couldn't deny Barry looked beautiful like that, with the morning sun filtering through the curtains, making his hair glow golden brown. Len let out a soft sigh, marveling at the beauty of it all. He never expected to find the flash in his bed, but he certainly wasn't complaining.

Len turned back to the door and padded downstairs, opening the fridge and taking out ingredients for pancakes. He almost dropped the milk when he heard a phone go off. It didn't sound like his, the ringtone was different. Was that…Lady Gaga? Of course Barry would have embarrassing pop songs as his ringtone. Would it be rude to answer the phone for him? He certainly didn't want to wake the man, he seemed tired after their midnight escapades. Perhaps he could just see who was calling.

He walked over to the phone and picked it up, checking the caller ID. It was Cisco, of course. They'd be worried, it was alright 10am and from what Len had seen Barry seemed to start his day early with flash business. So he answered it.

“Hello?” Len grumbled, accidentally slipping into his Captain Cold voice.

“Captain cold?! Why do you have Barry's phone?! What did you do to him!” Cisco frantically responded. Len chuckled to himself, Barry's friends would never believe the truth.

“Relax, he's fine, I found his phone. Figured I'd give it back when I saw him next.” Len could lie easily, but he needed to stay as close to the truth as possible.

Cisco seemed to relax a little, but he still muttered under his breath. “ _Found_ , or **stolen** ”

Len laughed at that, no wonder Lisa had a crush on this guy. He was funny.

“Wait, then where is Barry, he should've been here an hour ago.” Cisco was smart, he'd put it together eventually. Len just hoped he could keep him in the dark until Barry was ready to tell them he fucked captain cold, or rather captain cold fucked him.

“Dunno, I'm sure he's fine though, the kid can certainly handle himself.” Len answered. “Now if you'll excuse me I need to cut this short.” And with that he hung up the phone and placed it back on the counter.

He turned back to the stove and continued making pancakes, hoping the smell of fresh food would summon Barry. He was right. 20 pancakes later he saw Barry sleepily make his way down the stairs into the kitchen.

“G’morning Len” Barry managed to say before he yawned, stretching, making his shirt slip up and reveal the already fading marks along his hips. “Food? Coffee?”

Len nodded and handed him a mug of freshly brewed coffee, then slid a plate of pancakes towards him. “We don't have maple syrup but I made a fruit sauce for the pancakes” he said as he nodded towards a pot on the stove.

Barry's face lit up as he devoured the pancakes hungrily. Len would've been surprised if he hadn't known about the mans speed affecting his metabolism. Why do you think he made so many pancakes?

Barry was on his third plate when he finally snapped his attention to his phone. “Oh shit, it's 10 o'clock already? God Cisco and Caitlin must be so worried.”

“Yeah, by the way Cisco called a few minutes ago, I didn't say anything about what happened last night…” Len watched Barry carefully, checking for his reaction. “Figured it wasn't my place.”

“Oh, right, thank you…” Barry seemed almost disappointed. His face was a mixture of emotions. “Thanks for the pancakes by the way! They're really good!”

Just like that Barry was back to his happy perky self. It was amazing to Len the way the kid seemed so positive all the time. But again, he wasn't complaining.

“I should get going, see you around?” Barry stood up, taking his dishes over to the sink. “Perhaps we could do this again sometime…”

Barry bit his lip and leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to lens cheek. Everything inside Len was screaming, but he kept his face expressionless as always. Barry wanted it to happen again, Len wasn't sure what to do with this information. So instead he took Barry's phone and added his number to Barry's contact list.

“Of course scarlet, I certainly don't mind being your booty call” Len smirked as Barry blushed a deep red.

“T-that's not what I meant!” Barry spluttered.

“We both know it was, nothing to be embarrassed by. People do this all the time.” Lens smirk intensified.

Barry didn't even bother answering him, he just spat out an indignant goodbye and sped off. Literally. Len signed and leaned against the counter, giving himself a minute before he turned and continued cleaning the kitchen.

What was he gonna do about this? He was friends with benefits with his nemesis, or would they be enemies with benefits? Perhaps he'd just leave it at fuck buddies, no reason to apply emotion attachments whether they be platonic or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I keep going and turn this into a full fic?


	3. I just came here to party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Len get caught by a metahumam and end up talking in song lyrics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is probably the longest I've ever written, but it's mostly dialogue. Plus a small smut scene but it's not very detailed.

 

Surprisingly the next time Len saw Barry outside of their ulterior identities, it was at another party. Some kind of frat party at the nearby college. Len was only there because they needed to talk to the host of said party about their next planned heist. Information was always important when one was planning such activities. So the next question was, what was Barry doing there? Even though Len mostly just wanted to know if they would dance again.

Barry was talking to Cisco, close to each other so they could hear themselves over the loud music. Barry didn't even seem to notice Len was making his way over to them. It must be flash business, why else would they be there. He couldn't help but make up scenarios in his head of why they were there, not even realizing he was close to the mark on one of them. His first thought was that Barry was still in college, but he would've had to have a degree to get to work as a csi. The second, the one he was mostly right on, was that they were undercover.

Team flash needed to infiltrate the party, because a certain metahuman was there. A college student. She was a junior, and she just so happened to be secretly dating the girlfriend of the host of the party. The man Len needed to talk to. As Len stalked closer he was able to read Barry's lips, and eventually ciscos if he was at the right angle without being caught.

“…need to find her…before she….” He only caught parts of it. After all, concentration was not key when you were slightly buzzed, and all Len could think about was the last time they met in a situation like this.

Alcohol, loud music, and dancing. All 3 variables in a very important equation of how to get Barry Allen in bed with you. But it's only been tested once. Len hoped to test it again on this fine evening. Barry turned and caught lens eye, immediately blushing. But Len ducked behind two sorority girls when Cisco turned to see why Barry's face was as red as a tomato.

Len just smirked and looked back at Barry, he winked before turning and walking over to the kitchen to get more beer. He didn't even know why he was drinking it, it was cheap beer and he hated cheap beer. Barry eventually wandered into the kitchen, walking over to Len when he saw him leaning against the counter.

“What are you doing here?!” Barry hissed in a low whisper in case someone was listening.

“I'm working, scarlet.” Len simply answered, as nonchalantly as possible.

“Working…what does that even- oh no, your not planning a heist are you? Why would you come to a college party for a heist? Don't tell me your gonna ste-“  
Len cut him off before he could finish by putting his hand over Barry's mouth. “Shh, keep your voice down. The guy who's hosting this party has information I need, he invited me. Now, What are you doing here?”

Barry gently pushed lens wrist away so he could speak. “Flash business…” he responded meekly.

Len raised his eyebrow, making Barry blush. Really? That's all he got? He immediately jumped to ideas on how to coax the information he wanted out of Barry. But all he could think up was various ways to use sex to his advantage, and he was sure Barry would be uncomfortable trading sex for simple information he probably didn't even need.

Barry bit his lip at lens silence, if he knew it would be that easy to break the younger man he would've done it sooner because Barry immediately started talking.

“There's a metahuman here, she can't really control her powers, so we were hoping we could go undercover and try to convince her to come with us but we can't find her. We don't even know if she means any harm or not.” Barry said, his voice was almost too fast, but Len heard him perfectly.

“Is that so? What's her ability?” Len asked, keeping his eyebrow raised and crossing his arms for more of an effect.

And boy did it have an effect, Barry's pupils dilated and he blushed. It seemed he was appreciating lens authoritive stance a little too much. 

“Barry.” He said again, snapping him out of his thoughts.

“O-Oh right, uh, her power is making people only talk in song lyrics. Ciscos been calling her The Musician.” He looked at the ground, but Len still noticed the way he glanced down the older mans body first.

“Does she know my guy by any chance? It wouldn't be too much trouble to me if I…ran into her…while I'm here.” Len couldn't stop himself from placing his hand delicately on Barry's waist, gently tracing small circles into a strip of exposed flesh with his fingers.

“I think his girlfriend is cheating on him with her…I have no idea if it's true or not.” Barry stepped closer to Len, leaning against the counter as well, only slightly more tilted to Len.

“Barry.” Len smirked and let his gaze fall down Barry's body then back up to his lips. “Wanna have a repeat of last Friday?”

Barry's face displayed confusion for a second. “Which part…”

“The dancing, for now.” Len said, winking at the young man in front of him.

Barry huffed out a small laugh and grabbed lens hand. “Then, let's dance.” He said as he dragged Len with him to the living room where the music was the loudest and everyone was dancing.

He'd never forget the way Barry's body fit perfectly against his, or the feeling of their body's moving together in tandem. Like they were extensions of themselves. It felt so _good_. Too good. As Barry grinded against his ass he was suddenly very aware of his pants getting tighter in a certain area. But as he rocked back into Barry he could feel the man was in the same situation as he was.

“Len…” Barry groaned as he pressed closer to the man in question and placed his hand on lens chest, dragging it down.

But Len grabbed Barry's wrist before it got to its destination. “Let's not get arrested for public indecency scarlet.”

Barry laughed at that, the air from it tickling his neck with the way he was so close. Barry looked around for a bathroom or an empty bedroom but he stopped suddenly, staring at someone in the distance. Len followed his gaze and saw a young woman leaning against the door talking to another woman. The girl she was talking to had long blonde hair and he immediately identified her as the hosts girlfriend. So the rumors were true, after all she was standing too close and Len thought he saw her press a kiss to the other woman's neck.

Barry grabbed lens arm, stepping away from him to stand next to him. “Over there…that's her…”

“The meta?” Len asked, silently whining at the loss of Barry against his back.

Barry nodded and bit his lip, Len could tell he was trying to think of what to do. “Should we talk to her…?”

“Barry, have you ever actually gone undercover.” Len was mildly surprised at that, but the man was only a CSI.

“No, I never needed to.” At least the kid was honest.

Len smirked as if to say ‘watch the real professionals, kid’ and walked off towards the woman in question. He stood next to her on the wall and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, noticing the shine of a lighter in her pocket.

“Got a light?” He asked gruffly, putting up his best ‘bad boy gangster’ approach.

She huffed and turned to him, about to tell him off. But then she smiled, shifting her gaze down his body, clearly checking him out.

“Anything for you, handsome~” she winked, and slipped the lighter out of her pocket, lighting the cigarette as Len held one between his lips.

He subtly looked over at Barry, noticing him stew with jealousy. Hm, another piece of information he wasn't sure what to do with.

He started a conversation with the woman, letting her do most of the flirting. He was so good at pretending to be interested in people. Eventually she stepped closer to him and put her hands on his chest, leaning in and whispering “why don't we take this outside”.

Len just chuckled and nodded his head, giving Barry a signal to follow them. At least Barry wasn't an idiot, because a few minutes later when he was prolonging the inevitable kiss this woman was probably going to want Barry strolled up next to them.

“Chelsea King?” He asked nervously.  
She turned to him and frowned. “That would be me….”

“Hi, my name is Barry Allen, my associates and I have reason to believe you could be a metahuman. We want to help you.” Len was impressed with how professional Barry sounded.

But clearly this Chelsea person was not. She scoffed and glared at Barry. Len noticed her hands were glowing a faint green color. Definitely not good. Especially if she was dangerous.

“Why? So I can trust you and then you'll lock me up and turn me into a lab rat. Not a chance sweetie.” She growled and pressed one of her hands on Barry's chest and the other on lens chest.

For a second Barry glowed with the green light, and then Len noticed he was glowing too. In their confusion Chelsea managed to get away. But when Barry tried to speak was when it became apparent what she did.

“And I said hey, what's going on?” Barry spoke regularly, but his words were clearly song lyrics.

“Oh no please god tell me we're dreaming” Len responded, _in fucking song lyrics._

This was not good. Not good at all. Len did not sign up for this.

“What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and your ok?” Barry looked at him, clearly freaking out.

“I'm not okay, I'm not okay, you wear me out” How did he even know these songs?

“Hey, slow it down, whataya want from me, whataya want from me, yeah I'm afraid, whataya want from me.” Barry tried to speak normally, but he couldn't. So instead he grabbed lens hand and dragged him off to find Cisco.

“Heeeeyyy Barry, did you find the meta?” Cisco was clearly drunk, but Caitlyn was standing near him perfectly fine.

“She's off to party with the diamond dogs, on the wrong side of the tracks.” Barry clamped a hand over his mouth, making a face like he was mentally cursing himself.

Before Cisco got a chance to speak Caitlyn spoke up. “Oh no, she used her powers on you didn't she.”

Barry nodded, and motioned towards Len.

“Him too?” She asked, looking over at Len with confusion, probably wondering what he was doing here.

“How do we take back what's been done” Len responded, surprised with how the lyrics sounded like normal words.

Barry looked at him, clearly offended. “Do you know what you started, I just came here to party.”

Len recognized the words from the club, almost laughing at the irony. Almost. He was too miserable to even laugh. All he wanted was to go home. But he couldn't. Lisa would notice his silence, and the strange speech patterns.

“We have to go to starlabs right away. Sorry Capta- uh, Len, you'll have to come with us.” Len almost forgot Caitlyn was there until she spoke.

Len just sighed despondently. “You'd think I'd learn my lesson by now, you think I'd somehow figure out, that if you strike the match your bound to feel the flame.”

Caitlyn giggled and grabbed Barry's arm. “C’mon let's go, you better get Cisco.”

Barry nodded again and helped lead Cisco out of the party, with Len trailing behind him.

“Can I ask how this happened?” Caitlin spoke softly once they got to the car and Cisco immediately fell asleep in the back.

“All this bad blood here, won't you let it dry?” Barry responded, and Caitlin apologized after she realized he wouldn't be able to answer.

“This is the rhythm of the night, the night, oh yeah, the rhythm of the night, this is the rhythm of my life.” Barry muttered to himself, and Len laughed slightly. If he was in the back with Barry and Cisco and Caitlin weren't there, he knew he would've kissed Barry until the man gave him that dopey grin he loved so much.

Caitlin asked one more question before the car fell to silence. “How are you feeling about all of this Len?”

“It's the wrong kind of victory, disguised as a breakthrough.” He answered, somberly looking out the window. He didn't hate it, but it was confusing.

“Fair enough.” She responded and left them to their thoughts.

  
*~*~*~*~*~*

After Caitlin gave Len and Barry a quick check up to ensure there was no other damage they left starlabs, after all there wasn't much they could do until Cisco was sober. Len took Barry back to one of his safehouses, or rather Barry took Len back since he was the one running.

Currently Barry was laying facedown on the bed, making anguished noises into his pillow.

“Hey, don't write yourself off yet, it's only in your head you feel left out or looked down on.” Len tried to say words of comfort, but of course that wouldn't work.

Barry looked up at him, smiling devilishly with that mischievous look in his eyes.

“Let's talk about sex baby, let's talk about you and me, let's talk about all the good things and the bad things that may be, let's talk about sex.” He didn't even blush. Len was slightly impressed by that.

“I'm here for your entertainment.” Len smirked at Barry and walked closer to him, crawling across the bed to kiss his counterpart.

“All I wanna get is, a little bit closer. All I wanna know is, can you come a little closer.” Barry responded eagerly, propping himself up on his elbows to kiss back.

Len complied to his wishes and straddled Barry's waist, brushing his fingers down the mans chest.

“Tonight, I want all of you tonight, give me everything tonight, for all we know we might not get tomorrow, let's do it tonight.” Len whispered into the skin of Barry's neck, nipping slightly and sucking marks into it.

“Oh yeah, don't threaten me with a good time.” Barry laughed and groaned when Len bit down on the hickey he'd made.

“Oh there you go, undress to impress, you can wear a crown but your no princess.” Len growled into his ear as his fingers found Barry's jeans and started unbuttoning and unzipping them.

Barry whined and bucked up into Len, gasping when their crotches slid together.

“Your kryptonite, you make me weak I know the type.” Barry managed to gasp out as Len finally pushes his hand into the other mans boxers.

“This time I really need to do things right, shivers that you give me keep me freezing all night, you make me shudder.” Len spoke in a low husky tone as he coaxed various noises out of Barry.

Barry moaned as Len tugged his jeans off with his boxers to get a better grip on him. But then he whined as Len pulled away to rip his own close off. After that everything slipped into a haze, pleasure clouding his memory. But he did know when they finished they were both fully satisfied, and fell limply into each other's arms as they drifted off to sleep.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
The next morning Len woke up to the smell of food drifting in from the kitchen. He rolled out of bed and slipped on the only sweatpants he could find, briefly thinking about how his clothes kept disappearing. As he walked into the kitchen, he suddenly remembered his current situation. He could only speak in song lyrics and Barry Allen had to stay with him until it wore off.

“Sunday morning, rain is falling.” Barry said to him, obviously trying to say ‘good morning’.

Len waved at him and walked over to the coffee pot, pouring the bitter liquid into his favorite mug.

“I think I fell in love again, maybe I just took too much cough medicine.” Len didn't even mean to say that, he slapped his hand over his mouth and looked over at Barry, freaking out slightly because he basically said ‘I love you’.

Barry stared at Len for a moment before bursting out in laughter , pulling the other man closer to give him a chaste kiss. He kept his arm around lens body and nuzzled his face into the mans chest, sighing contently. Len almost wanted to pull away and end the moment, for fear of what this meant. He couldn't run away from it anymore. He was in love with Barry Allen.

“You know you look so Seattle, but you feel so L.A.” Barry smirked as he snapped the waistband on lens sweatpants, and Len chuckled.

But before he could capture Barry's lips he leaned away, walking over to the stove to check on breakfast. Len whined slightly at the loss of contact, but he slinked away to sit on the counter. They sat in comfortable silence as Barry cooked breakfast and Len sipped his coffee. But the silence was soon broken by Barry's phone ringing.

“Hello, is it me your looking for?” Barry said, and Len briefly heard ciscos muffled laughter over the receivor.

They talked for a bit, or at least Cisco talked while Barry listened, and eventually Barry hung up the phone and wrote down ‘starlabs, now.’ On a stray piece of paper. Len nodded and ran upstairs to get dressed, Barry zooming past him and then back down stairs in his clothes from yesterday in 2 seconds.

Len desperately wanted to mutter ‘showoff’ under his breath but he knew it wouldn't work out that way. Once he was dressed he grabbed his keys and drove Barry to starlabs. After the craziness of the last 24 hours he was very glad Caitlin and Cisco had a cure. He wasn't sure he would last much longer without saying lyrics from cheesy love songs to Barry. Barry Allen, The Flash, lens favorite mystery, it still amazed Len how fate kept bringing them together. After all, they were enemies right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus points if you can tell me the songs ;)  
> And if you can't just ask and I can tell you
> 
> (Update) I'm working on the 4th chapter! Should be up tomorrow, sorry for the delay

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued~  
> I might write the smut part, I'm not sure yet


End file.
